


True form sex for Bucky

by Tarek_giverofcookies



Series: Fan art for Bucky [1]
Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Art, Aziraphale Loves Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale's True Form (Good Omens), Crowley Has Two Penises (Good Omens), Crowley Has a Penis (Good Omens), Crowley Loves Aziraphale (Good Omens), Crowley's True Form (Good Omens), Eyes, M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:22:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24022045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tarek_giverofcookies/pseuds/Tarek_giverofcookies
Summary: Art for a fic Bucky is writing. The snippets are inspiring.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: Fan art for Bucky [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1745410
Comments: 8
Kudos: 36





	True form sex for Bucky

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MovesLikeBucky](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MovesLikeBucky/gifts).



> I drew a dick! (Actually 2 dicks)  
> I'm proud of myself.


End file.
